The Legend of the Broken Stone
by I.idora
Summary: Discontinued
1. The News!

**A/n:**_ My second fanfic! I know I'm not yet done with my first but... oh well... it'll live!  
_  
**Disclaimer:** _I invented the legend and the idea but the characters are not mine unless they submit themselves to me! Bwahahaha!!!_

__

__

** "The Legend of the Broken Stone"**

**Chapter 1: The News  
  
**

****

"Ohayo minna!!!" Kakashi said as he appeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"What's your excuse this time?" Sakura asked as her other two teammates joined her in giving their sensei death glares. "We've been waiting for 3 hours to be exact. We need an explanation. A valid one." Sakura said as they watched their sensei's expression change from lazy to a nervous expression, that even his mask wasn't able to conceal it.  
  
"Well... I..." Kakashi started as he saw his students, fold their arms expectantly waiting for the valid reason, they weren't really wholeheartedly expecting.  
  
_ I hope it's not the... "I saw a lady who begged to me for help"-reason again._ Sakura thought as she waited impatiently for the pathetic excuse, they usually heard.  
  
_ Baka Sensei... I'm hungry... _Naruto thought as he continued to stare at him as if he was fried chicken or in Naruto's case... RAMEN, almost drooling in the process.  
  
_ He's wasting my time... _Sasuke thought as he looked in another direction.  
  
Kakashi as if reading their minds, finally, spoke up.  
  
"I wasn't moping around while you waited for me." Kakashi said his expression changing into a casual lazy one.  
  
"Why are you late then?" Sakura asked. "I hope you don't give us the reason that you went to the store to line up for the newest volume of Icha Icha Paradise."  
  
Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura in disbelief together with Kakashi's one eye.  
  
Sakura looked at them in reply with question marks on her head. _Why are they looking at me like that?  
_  
Kakashi walked to Sakura, leaning closely to her, observing for any signs of ... perversion "How did you know that there is a new volume for Icha Icha Paradise, Sakura-chan?"  
  
Both of the boys looked at her, waiting for a reason why she had joined Kakashi's personalized club for perverts, asking themselves if there were many who signed up.  
  
"BAKA!!!" Sakura shrieked, blushing madly, not really knowing what was happening to her. "I was just assuming that!!! I don't know anything!!! And besides... DO I LOOK LIKE A PERVERT TO YOU GUYS!?" Sakura asked as she blushed even more badly, she wanted to catch Sasuke's attention even after all the things they went through, but this was not the best way to do it. Totally absurd.  
  
"Hmmm... That was partly one of the reasons why I was late." Kakashi said as he held to his face the unwrapped volume of Icha Icha Paradise, stopping the urge to read it instead of attending to this bunch of kids in front of him, who he even thought was supposed to be in a day care center instead.  
  
"But it only takes about 5 minutes to buy a copy of this." Kakashi said as he hid the copy in one of the compartments of his clothing, careful not to crease it. "I was late because Tsunade called for me."  
  
"Tsunade, sensei? What does that old ghoul want now...?" Naruto asked, Tsunade's summoning intriguing even Sasuke. "Is it a Class A mission?" Naruto asked excitedly, showing them his new battle pose.  
  
"Unfortunately not." Kakashi said as he watched the orange-outfitted fox boy fall from his pose.  
  
"Why did she call for you then?" Sakura asked, gaining back the composure she almost lost after being thought of reading pornographic materials.  
  
"It's not a mission, just an announcement." Kakashi said as he eyed the intrigued looks on his pupils' faces. "The Village would be celebrating a festival a week from now."

_****__ Gush of wind.  
_ "That was it?" Sakura asked, quite disappointed. "She talked to you for 3 hours just about that?" Sakura asked, unsatisfied and quite suspicious he might be using the Hokage to get out of trouble this time.  
  
"Eh? That festival?" Naruto asked, Indian sitting at the same time while fondling his chin. "Does that Festival have to do something with the Legend of the Broken Stone?"  
  
Kakashi nodded.  
  
"Legend of the Broken Stone?" Sakura questioned, now, facing Naruto.  
  
"Iruka-sensei relayed it to me yesterday at the ramen bar?" Naruto said as his eyes appeared to be non-existent and whiskers visibly shown.  
  
"What is it all about then? Dobe..." Sasuke asked, quite intrigued by the legend as well...  
  
Naruto shot Sasuke a glare before sharing his little story. "Sakura- chan... Have you heard about the Legend of the Broken Stone?"  
  
"Naruto, I wouldn't be asking you if I knew it ne?" Sakura said, trying to lengthen the patience that was almost out of boundaries.  
  
"Oh right." Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head slightly. 

_** A few moments of Silence.  
**_

"Naruto!!!"  
  
"Nani Sakura?"  
  
"The Story?"  
  
"Oh Right." Naruto said as he closed his eyes, trying to show that he is deep in thought. "According to Iruka-sensei... It was a romantic legend. They say that a broken stone always has a half that can make it whole and it was about a search err... yeah... something like that...."  
  
"Honto? Is it true, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, excitement seen in her emerald orbs.  
  
"It's the first time for Konoha to celebrate it. They would let people pick rocks that you, the shinobis, would scatter and they say it would determine your fate, for the other half of that rock would be your destiny. Kind of Foolish but we can't do anything." Kakashi said as he stared at the cottony sky. "You can't determine your destiny with those rocks. You have to make it on your own."  
  
Sasuke followed Kakashi's gaze as he recalled a fragment memory of his mother.

_Flashback  
_

A picture of a little Sasuke, connecting two pieces of rocks, his mother just beside him, appeared on his mind.  
  
The little Sasuke smiled as he gave the now complete rock to his mother. His mother smiled.  
  
"Sasuke..." his mother tenderly asked as Sasuke faced his mother to show her that he is paying attention. "Have you heard of the Legend of the Broken Stone?"  
  
Little Sasuke blinked. His mother smiled once more.  
  
"Long time ago, there were jewels that were scattered all over the World. They were beautiful jewels that represented each country but... there was division and a desire to overpower each other... That's why from that day on... the jewels were split in half... the other half's whereabouts remained a mystery... All until the next generation came and the young rulers of each country started a crusade to search for their jewels' other half. And in their search they found the missing half of their jewels and their hearts. And because of this intermarriage among different tribes, unity was regained." His mom ended with a smile. "How do you like it, Sasuke?"

_End of Flashback  
_

"Destiny-kuh..." Sasuke muttered as he looked down to the ground, his face still metal cold.  
  
"The Shinobis would be asked to break the rocks and draw carvings on it in preparation of the festival. This is what Tsunade calls... Patience test." Kakashi said, disturbing the different thoughts of his students. "That's why..."  
  
"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Ino came running to Sasuke's direction, her smile never wavering.  
  
Sakura glared.  
  
"That's why... as I was saying... Everybody is asked to go here in our training grounds to start the work."  
  
"NANI?!"

**o.0 to be continued when the author pleases 0.o**

_**A/n:** My second fic!!! - Yay!!! Review! Sorry if the characters are OOC but I made them that way!  
_


	2. The Rumor!

_**A/n:** Arigato to my first reviewer and only reviewer at the moment... I dedicated this chapter to you.  
  
**Disclaimer:** You don't have to actually own something to really own it. Let's play pretend! Bwahahaha!!!  
_

** The Legend of the Broken Stone  
**** Chapter 2: The Rumor  
**Sakura growled in fury when she saw Ino latch herself to her dear Sasuke-kun. _Ino-pig get away from him!!! _Inner Sakura said, animated stress marks pasted on her face while on the surface Sakura just glared at the blonde haired girl who she considered her best friend before.  
  
** POOF!**  
  
"Eh? Log?" Ino said as she realized what she was hugging for the past 10 seconds.  
  
Sakura smiled, of course, Sasuke was smart enough to think of that. Sakura grinned widely, opening her mouth to banter the blonde girl.  
  
"Nice day for Exchange technique. Ne Ino-pig?" Sakura teased as the other girl fumed and left to go back to her group. Sakura smiled. _What a great day!_ She thought as she saw Sasuke, reveal himself in the bushes.  
  
"Sakura-chan..." somebody called from behind Sakura... patting her shoulder lightly.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked as she faced the person, who turned out to be... _Thick Eyebrows!!!_ Inner Sakura blunted as she saw the first thing that it's plainly visible in Rock Lee's face.  
  
"Konichiwa Sakura-chan..." Lee said as he blushed furiously.  
  
"Konichiwa Lee-kun..." Sakura replied, sweat drops flooding at the back of her head.  
  
"Do you know the myth about the legend?" Lee asked, as his face grew redder than the reddest shade of red.  
  
"What is the myth then?" Sakura asked, wide-eyed and expectant.  
  
"Myth? What myth?" Ino asked as every girl in that space went over to hear Lee's story.  
  
Lee coughed two times and pleasurably looked at his female audiences. Lee's eyes flooded with waterfall tears just as his fists balled. _I am such a lady-killer! Everyone is here to listen to me...! Arigato Gai-sensei! _And in the corner of his eye he saw his sensei, winking at him, a thumbs up sign beckoning him to move on. Lee nodded his head in reply to his sensei's coaxing.  
  
"According to the myth... Whoever found his/her perfect match that night would be his/her lifetime partner." Lee said, as he saw the disappointed looks on the girls' faces.  
  
"Lee, we know that part of the story already." Tenten said as they pivoted their heels to walk away, leaving Sakura standing beside Lee.  
  
"But it's not just that... are you sure you don't want to hear it?" Lee said, confidently, as he saw the girls face him again.  
  
"What is it now then?" Tenten asked, hands on her hips.  
  
"Meeting the holder of the missing part of the stone would not assure you that that person would be your lifetime partner." Lee said with his index finger waving in front of the girls' faces. Lee smiled, now that's eye catching.  
  
Ino lazily cocked her eyebrow as she said "I don't believe you."  
  
"Eh? Where are you guys going?" Lee asked as the girls left him, Sakura still beside him. _Too much for the lady-killer issue_. Lee sighed.  
  
"Lee-kun..." Sakura called. "What must I do to find the perfect match?" She asked, filling up the hope that almost disintegrated into thin air when the other girls left. "There must be some way... ne Lee-kun?"  
  
Lee stood up with much composure again, his eyes flooding yet again, his fists balled up high. _Sakura... Sakura... She believes me... _"Sakura-chan!!!" Lee said, blushing, his eyes sparkling in happiness.  
  
"Hai Lee-kun?" Sakura asked as sweat drops formed at the back of her head, again.  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Lee swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to stop the urge to hug Sakura. "They say that if you bring the person you are matched up by the stones to a bridge, you will be together forever." Lee finished.  
  
"How come then, Lee-kun? Why do we need to be on a bridge to be assured of the stone's matchmaking?" Sakura asked, just as always.  
  
"It was derived from its original story. They say that the first people, who experienced the stone's power to bring people together, were on a bridge. They say that those couples lived and loved together forever even when death tore them apart." Lee explained, answering the girl's inquiry.  
  
"So you mean to say that it's a pattern." Sakura said as they heard their sensei call them from a distance. "Let's go Lee-kun..." Sakura said as she stepped forward.  
  
"Sakura..." Lee called.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked as she faced the thick-eye browed boy.  
  
"I hope you would be my match..." Lee said, blushing madly.  
  
Sakura pasted a fake smile on her face. After all she didn't want to shame Lee, he had saved her life once and almost gave up his own for her.  
  
"Oi! Sakura! Kakashi-sensei's calling us!" Naruto shrieked.  
  
Sakura sighed a sigh of relief. Naruto can be a savior sometimes... once in a million years though.  
  
Lee watched Sakura's retreating back as he sensed the white-eyed girl look at him.  
  
_Bridge... kuh..._ Hinata said as she eyed the orange-outfitted boy walking beside Sakura, sghing to herself. _Naruto-kun..._  
  
"EVERYBODY ASSEMBLE!" Gai screamed, causing Kakashi to raise his brow.  
  
"Listen up everybody..." Gai said as he saw the young shinobi-s line up. "We are going to find the stones for today, tomorrow we do the carving, and for the day after tomorrow we break them neatly." Gai finished, his hands still on his waist.  
  
Sakura, being known as inquisitive, raised her hand, a question forming on her head.  
  
"Yes Haruno-san?" Gai asked as he listened to the girl's question.  
  
"How many stones do we need then?" Sakura asked, making Gai smile.  
  
"There are over 1000 people in Konoha. Most are married, underage and elderly, so I presume that we need about 300 stones."  
  
The young shinobi-s smiled sheepishly. This was gonna be easy. Way too easy.  
  
"My time is 9:30. I want you guys done before 4:00. Get going now!"  
  
At the command, the young shinobi-s fled with their teams. Searching for stones.  
  
**o.0 to be continued 0.o**  
  
_A/n: Review alright! And by the way please read my other fics as well... titled "Flashbacks of an Unforgotten Promise" and "Everybody grows up!". These are also Naruto fics... Ja ne! _


	3. Unknowing yet Feeling

_**A/n:** Arigato for your reviews!!! I'm glad you liked the legend...o.0 wipes flooding tears 0.o Demo... I'm sorry because I can't reveal to you the pairings. Where would the thrill be if I do that ne? I hope you keep reading and reviewing this fic and also for my two other fics, **"Flashbacks of an Unforgotten Promise"**- for **Sasu-Saku lovers** and **"Everybody grows up"**- for **people who just wants a good laugh and want their perverted minds to work**. Arigato again Kyuubi-san... you have cured my ignorance...  
  
_**Disclaimer:** _**o.0 hypnotizes the owners of Naruto 0.o** cough... Cough... Since the legal owners don't have the capacity to own Naruto, I therefore own it. Bwahahaha!!!  
_

** The Legend of the Broken Stone**

****

**  
Chapter 3: Unknowing yet feeling**

Hinata walked by herself to the Training Grounds where the stone carving and drawing would take place that morning. _So cold..._ Hinata thought as she hugged herself, her face catching the sky's icy breath. Her eyes looked bothered, bothered by some thought that even her body spoke for her in actions.  
  
_ "They say that if you bring the person you are matched up by the stones to a bridge, you will be together forever."_  
  
"Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto screamed after her as he followed her trail. Hinata blushed.  
  
"Ohayo Naruto-kun..." Hinata greeted when Naruto reached her.  
  
Naruto peeked at her sides to look if someone was behind her, blinking for effect.  
  
Hinata played with her fingers as she pondered on their distances._ Never been so close..._ she thought, her inner voice freezing because of Naruto's presence, her head bowing down to hide her hot face.  
  
Naruto smiled but it melted away as he noticed Hinata's shivering, who he found hugging herself.  
  
Naruto went down a bit to meet her eyes, which were downcast as well as her head.  
  
"Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked his eyes concerned.  
  
Hinata smiled, tilting her head a bit to meet up with Naruto's face. "My hands are just cold." Hinata explained as she tucked her little fingers on her pocket, which didn't help at all.  
  
Naruto's eyes shut themselves, his whiskers stressed then...  
  
"Huh?" Hinata said as she felt her hand taken from her pocket into an unknowing boy's hand. Hinata blushed madly.  
  
"You are cold Hinata-chan!" Naruto shrieked as he held her hands tighter, trying to warm it with his own.  
  
Hinata heard her heartbeat beat harder at every second. She doesn't know whether she was blushing though half of her told her she was. _Naruto- kun..._ **From a Distance  
**

Ino watched as the preceeding events came, envying Hinata, momentarily. _Nobody has ever touched my hand like that..._ she thought to herself when suddenly she felt herself froze. _Nani?_ She thought out loud, sweat falling her face.  
  
"Ah... Gomen... I stepped at your shadow..." Shikamaru said as he yawned loudly while releasing his hold of Ino.  
  
Ino sighed in relief. _It was only you..._  
  
"What are you doing here anyway... Standing in the middle of the way?" Shikamaru asked as he tried to get through Ino, question marks appearing above his head when Ino didn't let him through.  
  
"Baka! You'll spoil their moment!" Ino said as she pointed to where Hinata and Naruto was, with Hinata bushing when she found out they were being watched.  
  
Ino nervously laughed as she pulled Shikamaru's hand out of nowhere, walking past Naruto and Hinata as they crossed the bridge. "You can continue what your doing now!!! I don't think anyone's looking"Ino laughed nervously, causing Hinata to blush more and Naruto to be quite confused. _What is she talking about anyway?_  
  
Ino sighed as they strolled their way, stopping on the exact spot of their so-called Patience test, still holding into Shikamaru's hand. Ino released Shikamaru's hand with both of them blushing afterwards.  
  
Ino scanned the place, still feeling the texture of Shikamaru's hand on her own. It was rough yet light. Ino mentally shook her head. _Where is Sasuke-kun when you need him? _She thought dumbly as she spotted a lone figure, sitting by a branch his hair moving with the wind. She blushed as she approached the tree, imaging herself sitting on the exact same tree with Sasuke-kun side by side. Ino blushed as she laughed heartily with no one but herself, hands on her cheeks, with a hearty heart background.  
  
Shikamaru sweatdropped. He's never gonna understand girls... not that he was interested really... but he can rest assured that it's one thing a mind can overpower.  
  
"INO-PIG! GET AWAY FROM THAT TREE!" Sakura shrieked as if reading Ino's mind plan.  
  
Sasuke looked from above his position, muttering _Baka_ silently as he watched the tension rise on the two girls.  
  
Neji, who was above the next tree, leaned his back on the tree's bark. His face dead serious as usual as he took a glance of the last Uchicha member.  
  
Sasuke replied with his own glare.  
  
Neji took his eyes off the staring contest, watching Lee as he entered the picture together with Tenten as well as Shino and Kiba.  
  
** CREAK!  
**  
Everybody looked at the source of the noise, seeing Gai appear, his broad shoulders accentuated as he walked slowly to his students' view.  
  
"Looks like everybody's here. Let us start then." Gai finished, smiling intently to Lee, who was way too close to Sakura.

_**0.o To be continued o.0  
**_

_  
A/n: This is primarily the introduction to the next chapter. I'm sorry if it's too plain... I just felt the urge to write it and POOF! It's there... Please review this chapter even though it's nothing but nonsense. _


	4. Exhaustion

_**A/n:** Aloha!!! :D Hello again!!! Here I am again, updating my fic. No. one I just flunked a test... That's why I decided to write this as an outlet... too depressing... But nonetheless I would make this fic a satisfying one since you guys appreciate my work... Arigato ne... And about the from the distance from the other chapter... Sorry I missed that part, it was intended to introduce the setting but since I was in a hurry to edit it I missed it...So there... I hope I clarified your questions. And also, please read my other two fanfics, **Flashbacks of an Unforgotten Promise** and **Everybody grows up**. And since these two fics are nearing its end... I'm planning to write my new one... I call it **New Snow is Falling**. I hope you watch out for that too! Ok... Let's get going since I've already taken up much of your time. Don't forget to review!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own the idea and the legend besides those two... I own nothing in this story.  
_

** The Legend of the Broken Stone  
**

**  
**** Chapter 4: Exhaustion**

****

**  
**  
Sakura wiped the sweat that had formed on her forehead, as she wrote a Japanese character on the stone she was holding, careful not to spread the blank ink she had painted on it. Sakura sighed heavily as she finished her first real work. _Who knew art could be so hard?_ Sakura thought as she gently placed the stone on the grassy ground, satisfied with her work. Scanning around, she found the others busy as well, each one on their own post or under a large tree, their foreheads wrinkled, paintbrush in hand.  
  
Sakura breathed in and breathed out, relaxing herself a bit just for a while. Before going back to her work, she glanced at Sasuke who was effortlessly making strokes on the stone he was holding, his hands holding the egg-sized stone tightly.  
  
Sakura smiled. _What could he be doing?_ Sakura thought as she took notice on her hands, which were wrinkled after cleaning the stones. There were 300 stones. The girls washed and the boys dried it, 300 of them, with towels. Sakura sighed as she took her second stone thinking... _It's too early to get tired... there is so much more to do..._And without another word she continued, wrinkling her forehead and focusing her eyes on the shiny stone's surface.

**0.o**

Lunch was, indeed, salvation. Naruto grinned in fulfillment as he massaged his big stomach, which had nothing else in it but ramen.  
  
The others didn't really find the same satisfaction as Naruto had, who is at the moment fully charged, painting his stones enthusiastically with his unruly paintbrush. Hinata watched, amused, smiling to herself, blushing unknowingly at the same time.  
  
Sakura stared at the white-eyed girl from the tree she was leaning on, who was smiling at Naruto's gibberish acts, smiling softly to herself as she looked into the other girl's longing eyes. ****

**o.0  
**

Gai glanced at his watch, waiting for one of the young shinobi-s to approach him and submit to him their work. He looked at Kakashi for some answers but, instead, he met up with the soft-bounded covers of a pornographic material.  
  
"Oi! Kakashi! What do you think is happening? What is taking them so long?" Gai finally asked, not getting any reaction from the masked ninja, who was Indian sitting on a sawed mahogany tree.  
  
Gai twitched his thick left eyebrow. How dare that Kakashi..."Can't you stop reading that perverted book for a moment!" Gai said as he took the visual pollution from the silver-haired ninja's hands, seeing his only eye visible, shut in deep slumber.  
  
"And you call yourself a genius..." Gai said before leaving the young jounin to go to the training grounds, just to check what the shinobi-s were doing. **o.0  
**  
_ "Hai Okaasan! I liked the story but is it true?"  
  
"It was proven."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Once there was a girl who visited this festival of their neighboring village. She was given a stone with a Sakura petal engraved on it upon her entrance in the village."  
  
"And then..."  
  
"Then just as instructed the girl looked for the other half of the stone. It was just for fun but the others took it seriously because of their belief..." "And then what happened Okaasan..?"  
  
"Then the girl got tired and went to a bridge where she bumped on somebody. He was a boy, a boy who picked up the fallen Sakura petal-engraved stone, which had fallen from the girl's hands. The boy then took his stone from his pocket and found that he had found the other half of his stone."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Then they fell in love after their first meeting and they stayed together until now..."  
  
The boy scratched his head. "Okaasan but that's a love story! Do you have other stories of dad fighting?" the boy said while he punched the air for effect watching his mother smile at the same time.  
_  
Sasuke awoke from his dream, his hand still gripping the Sakura petal- engraved stone, which he had made. He scanned his surroundings and saw the thick eye browed man wake his comrades, who were like him, asleep. Sasuke stood up from his sitting position, stretching his legs which had been folded for about 3 hours. ****

**0.o**

"Nani?!" Sakura said as he looked at Naruto's work, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"I know Sakura-chan..." Naruto said with a proud smile. "Those are my best works!"  
  
"Baka! You have the same designs for all your stones! All of which are RAMEN bowls!" Sakura shrieked as she looked at the identically designed stones with the same colors.  
  
"Eh? Nobody told me that the designs should vary..." Naruto said as his whiskers nearly fell off his face.  
  
"Dobe..." Sasuke muttered as he watched Sakura scan every stone with the same picture on it.  
  
"Naruto... Didn't you understand? It has to be in different drawings because that would just mean that a single person would be paired with a group!" Sakura explained as she slapped her forehead in defeat.  
  
"AHAHAHAHA!!!" Ino snorted from out of nowhere. "Forehead-girl... Do you call this figures art?" Ino said as she took one of Sakura's works and waved it in everybody's faces.  
  
Sakura blushed. "Japanese Characters are art!" Sakura screamed back at Ino as he continued to wave it around while laughing loudly. "And what are these? Do you call this ART?" Sakura retorted as she took one of Ino's work which had... **_SASUKE – INO FOREVER_** carved on it.  
  
Sakura shrieked angrily. "INO-PIG!!!"

****

**o.0**

****

** On the Other hand******

Naruto picked up the stones tiredly. He has to re-do all of them all except for one. Naruto sighed as he sat himself down his spot and remake the designs.  
  
"Naruto-kun..."  
  
Naruto shot his head up and saw the pearl-eyed girl standing before him. "Hinata-chan... Konichiwa!"  
  
Hinata blushed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Eto... Ano..." Hinata stuttered for words as she fiddled her fingers. "I would like to... to help you..."  
  
Naruto blinked.  
  
Hinata gulped the lump in her throat. "Finish those." Hinata finished.  
  
Naruto smiled. "Arigato Hinata-chan!" A question then popped on his mind. "Why are you so good to me, Hinata-chan?"  
  
Hinata blushed more, her eyes widening in fear.  
  
"Haa... Naruto... You are dense!" Tenten butted in as she went past them, giving Hinata a wink before leaving.

**0.o  
**

"Grrr!!! That Forehead girl is really getting on my nerves! How dare she insult my artwork!" Ino screamed angrily as she tousled her hair. "Do you think my work is ugly?!" Ino questioned Shikamaru, her eyes LARGE in anger. Shikamaru sweatdropped.  
  
"WHAT?! ANSWER ME!" Ino shrieked, making Shikamaru look small because of her gigantic form, which was caused by her anger.  
  
Shikamaru lazily went past her as he said "Art is beauty in the eyes of the beholder." Before disappearing in Ino's sight.

** 0.o to be continued o.0**

**  
**_**A/n:** Review ne!!! By the way sorry if this chapter is boring... I promise you better scenes on the next chapter... Ja! _


End file.
